


Five Minutes

by tensofthousandsoftinyships (evilolive)



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 16:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4228791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilolive/pseuds/tensofthousandsoftinyships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor seizes an opportunity.</p><p>Someone (who shall remain nameless) asked me if Jonnor ear nibbling could ever be a thing in a fic. I was like, yeah, sure, whatever floats your boat. Half an hour later, this. <i>Thanks</i>, love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Minutes

Jude and Connor were sitting on the floor of Connor’s room, side by side with backs leaning against the bed. They weren’t talking.

It was one of those hot, endless, summer afternoons; hot enough that going outside was unappealing. Until a moment ago, they’d been sitting apart, sprawled out and playing separate games on their phones. Connor’s dad was down the hall. They’d just heard him head downstairs to the kitchen. He was banging around, making a lot of noise opening and closing cupboards, making sure they knew he hadn’t forgotten they were up there. Connor, always an eye to the main chance, reacted quickly to the changing situation. He army-crawled across the carpet and pushed the door gently with the tip of his finger until it was almost closed. Then he rolled back to where Jude was sitting, mouth agape. Grabbing Jude’s hand, Connor shuffled on his backside over to the bed, pulling Jude with him. He lifted a finger to his lips, warning Jude not to speak.

They sat in silence, shoulder to shoulder, pinkies curled together. After a moment, Connor dropped his head onto Jude’s shoulder. Jude was wearing his softest blue t-shirt. It was old and baggy and the neckline was stretched. Connor turned until his face was resting in the hollow between Jude’s neck and his collarbone. Connor breathed in Jude’s scent: a mixture of clothes detergent, freshly shampooed hair, and a faint, sharp trace of sweat coming off his skin. He mouthed at the skin showing above the neckline of Jude’s t-shirt. It was salty and he licked, seeking out the taste. Connor felt Jude shiver and a soft kiss dropped on the top of Connor’s head. Connor kissed his way up Jude’s neck. 

His boyfriend was ticklish but only in certain places. Connor wondered if Jude’s ears were ticklish. The thought commanded the deed. Connor found it was necessary to ascertain immediately the true extent of Jude’s ticklishness. He nipped Jude’s earlobe. A soft gasp reached Connor’s ears. Jude’s shoulder came up, trapping Connor’s head and cutting off his breathing, but only for a second. 

Jude was turning, long fingers reaching for Connor’s arms, pulling his body around so that their chests fitted together. He wrapped his arms around Connor’s back and held him in place. He put his mouth on Connor’s neck. “Do that again,” whispered Jude. Connor obliged and felt Jude’s response through lips and hands. 

“Now you,” he ordered.

Downstairs, Adam put down the potato he was peeling and walked to the bottom of the stairs. He opened his mouth to yell up the stairs, then shrugged, and went back into the kitchen. There was only so much they could get up to in the five minutes it would take him to finish preparing dinner. Adam remembered being thirteen. He would leave them in peace for a few minutes longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is love.


End file.
